Cuntbag!
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: She muttered under her breath some random curses and started walking to the park, her sister ruined all of her friendships already. "All because I exist." Primula said quietly.


"Why do you still live with me, Primula?!" Sia shouted from the other side of the house to Primula hanging clothes up and attempting to dry them faster on the clothes line. "Because..." Primula whimpered out loudly back. "Well can you leave for a night?! I want my own house to myself for a night!" Sia whined back just as loudly mocking her sister.  
"Yes...!" She cried out feeling attacked, her sister has always abused her and nobody ever cared, she tries not to aswell. She then got up off the green couch she was sitting calmly on and walked out the front door and made sure to close it quietly. She didn't wanna get locked in the closet again because she slammed her sister front door.

She muttered under her breath some random curses and started walking to the park, her sister ruined all of her friendships already. "All because I exist." Primula said quietly.

Sia looked around the living room and couldn't find her anywhere, she guessed she left for the night. "She needs to get her own place, she is old enough here..." Sia mumbled under her breath, angry at the world because she was. "I wish someone else would take care of my sister, not me. I wanna live my own life and not have a baby that is also my sister!" She shouted loudly stretching in the living room loving being alone. "I wanted her gone yesterday but she forced herself to fall asleep." She rolled her eyes in anger and yawned and decided she was going to go out. "I'm going to go see Rin..." She smiled and skipped to her room, Rin was her boyfriend.

She pulled out a red dress and slipped it on over her shirt and pants and then pulled off her pants from underneath her aswell with her shirt. "I got raped too Primula..Knock it the fuck off!" She shouted still hurting from being raped.

She then stood up and twirled in her red dress, she felt very sexy in it, it was her favorite. "I wonder if Rin likes heaties..." Heaties were girls raped, they in the end get a special heat and also extra luck. She then smiled at herself in her mirror, she felt pretty for once, her sister Primula tore her apart. "Called me a pig and fat, I am not. Probably was pregnant and you kicked me." She frowned and fully believed it for a minute and cried a little, she was starting to miss something she never had.

"Well no miscarriage scar means it isn't real! I'm happy! Just had she had a boyfriend...Y'know not a rapist." It was Primula's ex boyfriend, he broke in and broke over three things and raped them both, she let him in once and he memorized the addressed. She frowned about thinking about his face again, gave her ptsd. "He was gross!" She frowned then tried to throw the rape over her shoulder and sat on her bed and starting brushing her hair getting ready to go see Rin.

"She didn't even cry at all and moaned in happiness and he plowed into her and he raped me, I'm so raped!" She yelled, she yelled a lot. She was insane and ignored. She frowned and cried a little and thought about being raped again then it left her mind for a while.

She stood up and put on shoes and took her keys and phone and walked out the front door and locked the door behind her.

Primula sat outside the park entrance on her phone looking through ebay, she never ever got anything ever from her sister ever. Didn't think it was normal, before she was raped too. "Bitch!" She screamed into her arm, she was in public. "I think she is a mean mean sister..." Primula vented suddenly, she was killed inside by how much her sister abused her. She ran away from home faking being molested by their good father and forced her to come with and say she was her kid. It was indeed the truth, used to beat her up because Primula would scream loudly and have attacks of anxiety and would be on no meds.

She sniffled and finished her cry and decided on walking home to see if she could sneak into her bedroom, she hoped this time her sister didn't steal from her this time like she has before, scarred her. She got up and ran all the way home glad home was not to far from the park.

Primula stared at her high window and levitated with her angel powers glad she was not a human. She silently slid open the window to her bedroom and smiled and snuck in and closed her window behind her. She sat on her bed happily and curled up into a ball, already knowing her bedroom door was locked, she locked out her sister all the time.  
She nodded off to sleep in tears thinking of how mean her sister was and sniffled quietly and held herself.

Sia walked into the home, it was around eleven at night, she looked around and saw her home was untouched and she smiled believing Primula left her alone for the night.  
"But just in case..." She smiled and opened her mouth and got ready to scream "Cunthead!"

Primula jolted awake and barely made a noise and sniffled knowing the curse was directly to her. She frowned and held her hand to her mouth feeling so betrayed.

"Thank god! No one is here in my home!" Sia smiled and ran upstairs and and opened her bedroom door and lied down on her big bed, it was indeed bigger than Primula's. She snored and began going to sleep already, she had a fun night.

Primula went into her private bedroom bathroom and sat in the bathtub and cried her heart out into a blanket.

XOXO

A/N I know, Sia seems stupid, quit abusing, it's all stupid.  



End file.
